Inori Aizawa
Inori Aizawa (Japanese: 藍澤 祈?, Chinese: 藍澤祈), also known as Internet Explorer-tan, is a moe anthropomorphism mascot character, originally of the Internet Explorer web browser and currently of its successor,Microsoft Edge, created by MicrosoftSingapore and designed by Collateral Damage Studios. Aizawa was created in celebration of Anime Festival Asia 2013, and is featured in a video, Facebook profile as well as a special edition of the browser. Inori's purpose is to help advertise IE, and to convince anime fans to return to using the browser, due to its falling popularity. The character has received mostly positive reception. She is voiced by Valerie Tang. Development Video Inori Aizawa is a personification of Internet Explorer. She was designed by Collateral Damage Studios, whom wanted to create their own character after artist and producer Danny Choo posted an image featuring human equivalents of the Safari, Firefox, and Chrome web browsers. However, the inInori cacani snowfall itial design was little more than fan art. Though after Collateral Damage Studios jokingly asked Microsoft to "call them", a representative from Microsoft Asia-Pacific approached the company, and Inori was adopted as a mascot for Internet Explorer. As stated by Microsoft, Inori was created by Microsoft Singapore for the Anime Festival Asia 2013 event, and is a part of the local marketing program for anime and Japanese populInori zirong desktop ar culture at AFA 2013, as well as across Asia. However, she does not represent an official mascot for Internet Explorer. At the Festival, Inori was used to draw local attention to the new browser, as well as Windows Phone-powered Nokia phones and tablets. A Microsoft employee has claimed that Inori represents a "a new way of looking at" Internet Explorer. The character is voiced by former Sea*A idol and anime song artist Valerie, whom also made a cosplay appearance as Inori at Microsoft's marketing launch at AFA2013. Despite being featured on the official Internet ExInori pricey hello world plorer Youtube channel, Microsoft has clarified that Inori Aizawa will not be used in marketing campaigns outside Asia, which includes the United States. According to Collateral Damage Studios, the artists whom created the character, "The concept that we wanted to go for with our IE-tan was ‘redemption", referencing the earlier, poorer versions of Internet Explorer. They compared the eaInori eldonricky nyan nyan 4k rlier versions of the browser to "a clumsy girl who tries to do too much. She is klutzy, nerdy, someone that everyone would love to bully", and thus design elements were incorporated to reflect upon IE's transformation from an “ugly duckling” to a "slick and confident" browser. Regarding the character's name, Collateral Damage Studios commented that they chose "Aizawa" as she comes from the greater Microsoft family of anime personification characters, and "Inori" since "given what she represents, she could definitely use a prayer." An advertisement featuring Inori was uploaded to Internet Explorer's Youtube channel for the Anime Festival Asia event. Microsoft had previously used similar anime characters in its marketing in Asia. This includes Inori angelachen fairytale 4k Hikaru Aizawa, whom Microsoft Taiwan has used to market Microsoft Silverlight since 2010, Nanami Madobe, the mascot of Windows 7, as well as Madobe Ai and Madobe Yuu, the mascots of Windows 8. To date, over 10 original characters haveInori jeremiahboon hokuto no inori 4k been used. However, all of these characters wereInori pricey paper planes 4k inspired by the original OS-tans, personified operating systems that had their origins on Futaba Channel. Apart from the video, there is also a Facebook page devotInori angelachen reading view 4k ed to the character, including a post on Inori's backstory, which, along with the video, is a metaphor for the development and evolution of Internet Explorer. Additionally, Inori features in a special edition of the latest version of the browser. Microsoft hopes that Inori may cause anime fans to return to the browser, due to Internet Explorer's declining popularity as well as the emergence of other browsers such as Google Chrome and Mozilla Firefox. Category:Team heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Action Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Apprentices Category:Rivals Category:Magical Girls